Sasuke and Naruto: Life's too short
by Mo Will
Summary: Naruto is Elsa and Sasuke is Anna. First summary, kinda sucks but the song should be better
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and Naruto: Life's too short

By: Mo Will

Hi! This is my first published story so go easy on me okay.

Naruto does not belong to me, even though I wish it did.

The Whole plot is where I switched the frozen characters; Naruto is Elsa because he has a demon inside him and Sasuke is going to be Anna. Sasuke is still going to be older than Naruto I just switched on what I think is right for them.

Sasuke: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start

But now that you're like "Wow" it's all like warm in my heart.

Naruto: I'm so very glad my friend 'cause this is the real me

You have no idea how great it feels to be free.

Sasuke: We've been falling out for way to long

So let's forget who's right

Naruto: And forget who's wrong

Both: Okay!

Naruto: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court

Both: Cause life's too short

Sasuke: To always feel shut out and unloved

By the brother I long to know

Both: Life's too short

Naruto: To never let you celebrate me

The true king of the ice and snow

Sasuke: Whoa ho ho

Naruto: I never understood (Sasuke: I never understood)

Sasuke: I never understood

Both: But now I do

Both: Life's too short

To miss out on a brother like you

Sasuke: "So you'll come back then."

Naruto: "Back?"

Sasuke: "To thaw the village, it's frozen all over; no one gets in or out?"

Naruto: "oh."

Sasuke: "Sooo…"

Both: (Starts to have some tension between these two)

Naruto: "I don't believe you!"

Sasuke: "What?! I just assumed that you would have to-"

Naruto: That I'll shove on the gloves

That's how your story ends?

Sasuke: It does.

It's just like it was except for we'll be best friends.

Naruto: So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage.

Sasuke: Whoa, whoa!

Don't get upset, let's get back on the same page

Naruto: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place

And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!

Run down the hill and spill my secrets!

Make a full report!

Bye-Bye!

Sasuke: Wait!

Naruto: Cause life's too short!

Sasuke: There it is, the door you love to slam in my face!

You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place

Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who

Is not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!

Naruto: You can think whatever you want, cause I don't care!

You're a fool who married a stranger!

Sasuke: That is so unfair!

Both: I swear!

I'm through with taking your unshaking brotherly

Naruto: Support!

Sasuke: Support!

Naruto: Support!

Both: HA!

Both: Life's too short!

Sasuke: To let you treat the people down there

Just as coldly as you always treat me!

Naruto: (La la la la la la la la la)

Both: Life's too short!

Naruto: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things he wants to see!

Sasuke: You don't know me! Naruto: (You have no idea!)

Both: What I've been through!

Because of you!

Both: Life's too short to waste another minute!

Life's too short to even have you in it!

Both: Life's too shoooooort!

Sasuke: "I've been so wrong about you!"

Naruto: "You, you've been so wrong about everything!"

Sasuke: "Maybe you ARE the prophecy!"

Naruto: "I am NOT THE PROPHECY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's version of let it go

By: Mo Will Naruto/Frozen

The leaves blow quiet in the village tonight

Not a foot print to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like, I'm the king.

The wind is howling like this monster deep inside

Couldn't keep it in, sensei knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good boy you always trained to be.

Conceal don't feel, don't let it show

Well now they know!

Let it go! Let it go!

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go! Let it go!

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care, what they're going to say!

Let the curse rage on

The village always bothered me anyway.

It's funny how some distance,

Makes everything seem small.

And the demon that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

I'll test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!

Let it go! Let it go!

I'm one with the wind and sky!

Let it go! Let it go!

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand, and here I'll stay!

Let the curse rage on.

My power flurries through the air into the ground!

My soul is spiraling like flaming crystals all around!

And one thought crystallizes like a fiery blast!

I'm never going back, the past is in the past!

Let it go! Let it go!

And I'll rise like the break of dawn!

Let it go! Let it go!

That perfect boy is gone!

Here I stand, in a bright fire ray!

Let the curse rage ON!

The village always bothered me anyway.

Good? Bad? leave a review


End file.
